Momentos
by Crisstina20
Summary: Hace algún tiempo ya, descubrí que realmente debemos disfrutar de todos y cada uno de los momentos que ocurren en nuestra vida, pero sobretodo a las personas con quien la compartimos, porque nunca sabemos cuando puede ser el último.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen** **a la grandiosa escritora británica J.K. Rowling.**

_Nota de Autora: Bien... soy nueva en esto, así que espero no decepcionarlos. Oficialmente ésto es lo primero que escribo en toda mi vida así que... a ver que tal. Espero que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

Hace algún tiempo ya descubrí que realmente debemos disfrutar de todos y cada uno de los momentos que ocurren en nuestra vida, pero sobretodo a las personas con quien la compartimos, porque nunca sabemos cuando puede ser el último. La muerte puede ser inesperada y cruel, lo sé muy bien después de haber estado en la Segunda Guerra y haber visto caer los cuerpos inertes de conocidos, amigos y familiares, que aunque su sacrificio no fue en vano, duele de igual manera.

Ahora, después de 3 años, estoy sentado en las afueras de la madriguera, viendo al amor de mi vida, a mi mejor amigo y a mi familia divirtiéndose y me doy cuenta que este es uno de esos momentos que atesoraré por siempre en mi memoria.

Después de la Segunda Guerra adquirí una madurez que nunca imaginé que podría llegar a tener, aprecio mucho más la vida en todos los sentidos y me doy cuenta de que la felicidad no se puede comprar, sino que son esos pequeños momentos como el que estoy viviendo ahora, una tarde de convivencia con mi familia, una sonrisa de parte de _ella_, incluso una partida de ajedrez mágico con alguno de mis hermanos o sobrinos.

Pero sobretodo, estoy orgulloso de poder decir que mi felicidad tiene nombre y apellido.

_Hermione Granger._

Simplemente el pensar en ella saca una sonrisa involuntaria de mi parte. _La amo_. Como nunca me imaginé que lo haría y estoy agradecido con Merlín y con la vida por el hecho de que ella me corresponde. Esos 3 años que han pasado desde la Guerra son los 3 años que llevamos juntos oficialmente.

Realmente no sé que es lo que hice para merecerla, pero no importa mucho porque ella es mía tanto como yo soy suyo. Decir que la adoro y que me encanta todo sobre ella, realmente es quedarme corto. Es mi novia, mi amante y mi mejor amiga, y sin ella nunca hubiera logrado ni la mitad de las cosas que he hecho hasta ahora.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevo sentado aquí, pero después de alzar la vista al cielo me doy cuenta de que probablemente hallan pasado almenos 2 horas porque ya ha anochecido. Miró hacia la madriguera y noto que solo quedan Hermione, Ginny y Victorie, la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur. Decido que ya es hora de estar con ella y me dirijo hacia la entrada de la madriguera. Ginny me ve y decide que es mejor darnos tiempo a solas, por lo que se lleva a Victorie con ella.

-Herms, llevaré a Victorie con Fleur, ya está anocheciendo y creo que es hora de que duerma.

-Sí, no te preocupes Gin, yo terminaré de recoger, en un momento te alcanzo.

-Bien, te veo en la cocina.- Ví como mi hermana se dirigía hacia adentro cuando Hermione la detuvo por un momento.

-¡Por cierto, Ginny! ¿No haz visto a Ron?

-No, probablemente esté adentro, te aviso.- Después de decirle eso mi hermana estubo finalmente dentro de la madriguera. Se alejó sonriendo, pues sabía que aunque nunca se lo dijera, le agradecía que me diera tiempo a solas con Hermione. Me acerqué silenciosamente hacia su espalda, esperando sorprenderla.

-Hola, hermosa.- Le susurré en su oído cuando la abrazé por la espalda y acomodé mi barbilla en su hombro para poder ver cómo sonreía.

A pesar de llevar 3 años juntos, siempre que la tocaba se sentía como la primera vez. Esa sensación de cosquilleo en mis manos nunca desaparecía siempre que la tocaba, aunque fuera el más mínimo rose. Y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, porque a pesar del tiempo, aún se sonrojaba cuando la agarraba de la mano o cuando la llamaba por lo que realmente era, la mujer más hermosa que existe en mi vida.

-Hola, amor.- Sonreí como idiota, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, nunca podía evitarlo.

Deshice el abrazo y la tomé de la mano para llevarla adentro de la madriguera, ya que empezaba a refrescar, no por nada estábamos a finales de otoño. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, antes de abrirla me detuve y cuando ella volteó a verme con un signo de interrogación escrito en su cara, probablemente preguntándose el por qué de mi acción, con mi otra mano tomé su rostro y la besé. La besé despacio, diciéndole en ese simple acto todo lo que ella significaba para mí. Siempre era así. No había otra forma en la que pudiera besarla. Porque simplemente ella era todo.

Nos separamos lentamente y me quede mirando esos hermosos y profundos ojos marrones.

-Te amo, Hermione.- Le dije sonriendo. Pude ver cómo se sonrojaba y una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Te amo, Ron.

Y cuando sentí la felicidad que siempre me invadía por completo al escuchar esas palabras con la dulce voz de ella, me di cuenta de que ése era otro de los momentos que atesoraría en mi memoria por lo que me quedaba de vida.

* * *

_Y eso fue todo. Espero no haber estado tan mal... les mando muchos saludos!_


End file.
